Взгляд, который я не мог забыть
by Kit2000
Summary: Изак Жюль впервые в жизни попал в плен. Кто придет к нему на помощь? Фик про Изака/Шихо


Это было возмутительно

**Взгляд, который я не мог забыть.**

**A****/****N**К Гандам Сид и Гандам Сид Дестини я никакого отношения не имею. Просто люблю играть с героями))

**xxx**

Это было возмутительно. Просто невероятно. Такое не могло случиться никогда, но случилось.

Изак Жюль попал в плен.

Притом похитителями его были мало того, что натуралы, так еще и арабы.

Он не мог поверит в это. Быть координатором, значит превосходить обычных людей во всем. Но, по-видимому, случаются и исключения.

Его не кормили два дня. Это ничего, люди с улучшенным ДНК могут обойтись без еды. Все это время он сидел под палящим солнцем, за исключением ночи. Во время зноя он впервые обрадовался, что имеет волосы цвета платины.

Было такое ощущение, что его бросили. Связаться с командой он не мог, так как все его побрякушки забрали в личное пользование арабы. Что странно, так это то, что за два дня он не увидел ни одного самолета-разведчика, который мог бы засечь его место нахождение и вызвать спасательную группу.

Изак был не из тех людей, чтобы просто сидеть на месте, сложа руки. Он хотел что-то предпринять, но из-за столба, за которым были связаны его руки, он не мог придумать подходящий план побега.

Впервые за все время службы в армии он почувствовал себя одиноким. Нельзя сказать, что до этого момента его окружали друзья. Но даже те немногочисленные члены его команды, которых он любил наказывать за малейшую провинность, были лучше, чем ничего.

Он не терял надежды, что его найдут. Но, просидев под жаркими лучами беспощадного пустынного солнца и на песках безумно холодной ночи 5 дней, ему начинало казаться, что шанс на спасение становился все меньше.

На удивление, его похитители были сегодня в хорошем настроении. Ночью они сообразили костер и сели возле него большим полукругом. Каждое арабское лицо светилось предвкушающей улыбкой. Все присутствующие начали мерно хлопать в ладоши, а из шатра, который стоял совсем рядом с действующей сценой, начали доноситься звуки музыки на восточный мотив.

Единственное, что смог понять Изак из песни—это слово Habibi. Какой-то певец страстно хотел донести до слушателей все, что накипело на его жарком мусульманском сердце.

За эти 5 дней он почувствовал, что ослаб. Хотя это было удивительно, ведь он все еще был координатором. Но, скорее всего, такие климатические условия, с которыми он здесь успел познакомиться, сильно сказались на его физической подготовке. От жажды он уже не мог здраво мыслить и четко видеть.

Он поднял свои голубые глаза на сидящих в стороне людей. Те в свою очередь были сильно возбуждены. Они все, как один, устремили свой взгляд на покрывало, которое служило дверью, шатра и что-то громко кричали.

Изак попытался сконцентрировать свое внимание на шатре. Это было сложно, так как сейчас в глазах капитана он выглядел, как расплывшееся темное пятно. Но, все же, он смог заметить кое-что важное. Буквально через несколько секунд из «двери» вышел человек, который странно двигался. Прищурившись в очередной раз, Изак смог разглядеть танцующую фигуру…женщины?

Она была пластична в движениях. Ее руки плавно изображали замысловатые повороты рядом с гибким корпусом. Ее наряд сверкал в ночи, освещенной языками пламени. Все мужчины хлопали в ладоши и кричали в след танцовщице. Она была красива. Изак знал это. Хоть половина ее лица и была скрыта за чадрой, но он знал, что некрасивые люди никогда бы не смогли станцевать этот чарующий танец. Она прогибала плечи так, что они едва ли не касались песка. И в таком положении она посмотрела прямо ему в глаза. Его измученное лицо не дрогнуло. Он умел сдерживать эмоции, ведь за плечами стояли годы практики и службы в элитных войсках.

Но она не отводила глаз.

И это его настораживало. При таком слабом освящении он почти не мог разобрать ее и без того сокрытого лица.

Танец продолжался. В правой руке танцовщицы появился бокал вина. Одного ее жеста было достаточно, чтобы восточные мужчины под шум своего восторга и ликования принялись распивать содержимое своих фляжек.

Изак устал от этого зрелища. Мысли его путались с такой же скоростью, как и мелодия из шатра. Он опустил свой взгляд на бледно-желтый песок. Страшно хотелось пить.

Тихие шаги послышались рядом. Он рефлекторно посмотрел в сторону на пиршество, и…все арабы лежали на боку и мирно спали. Музыка тоже куда-то исчезла.

Рядом стояла она. В руке у нее была фляжка. Но лицо все также было закрыто за маленьким лоскутом ткани.

Офицер поднял свои голубые глаза. Что-то холодное коснулось высохших губ.

--Пей,--прозвучал короткий приказ.

Изак не замедлил исполнить его. Во рту вдруг стало кисло и снова сухо. Это была не вода, это было вино, которое сразу же ударило в голову.

--Ты…--начал он, как вдруг увидел ее фиолетовые глаза совсем рядом,--координатор…

Это было единственное, что он успел сказать перед тем, как в глазах все потемнело, и он начал проваливаться в бездонную пропасть.

xxx

**Неделю спустя.**

--Тебе крупно повезло, Изак, что вообще в живых остался. Если бы мы тогда тебя не нашли, то не ходил бы ты сейчас такой важный,--положив руку на плечо товарища, Дирка никак не мог нарадоваться, что Изака наконец-то выписали из госпиталя.

Офицер Жюль ничего не ответил. Он не мог поверить, что все, что он видел той ночью, было лишь бредом.

Дирка сказал ему, что его без сознания нашла спасательная группа. Она обезвредила террористов, подлив им в вино снотворное. После того, как они заснули, его освободили и отправили в госпиталь с сильным обезвоживанием. На вопрос, была ли среди группы женщина, все отрицательно мотали головой и начинали хихикать в стиле «нашему командиру девчонки снятся».

xxx

**Через несколько часов.**

--Вы просили меня подняться, мама?

--Да, Изак, проходи, присаживайся.

Женщина с платиновыми волосами сидела за столом. Рядом с ней стояла молодая девушка с длинными каштановыми волосами, одетая в форму ЗАФТа.

--Я слушаю. О чем Вы хотели со мной поговорить?—без интереса в голосе спросил он.

--Я надеюсь, ты помнишь наш разговор перед операцией, где ты попал в плен,--женщина по-деловому скрестила пальца на столе.

--Я думаю, что это пустая трата времени. Мне это не интересно,-- почему-то молодой офицер начал нервничать. Его голос выдавал его эмоции.

--Я не спрашиваю, о чем ты думаешь. В данном случае тебе думать не нужно. Я уже все решила.

--КАК?—закричал Изак.

--Изак, милый, познакомься. Это твоя невеста,--женщина указала взглядом на рядом стоящую девушку.

Пока офицер хлопал удивленными глазами, та медленно подошла, встала перед ним и, отдав честь, приложив руку к виску, по-армейски отчеканила каждое слово.

--Шихо Ханенфасс. 3-ая дивизия военно-космических войск.

С этими словами она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

Он застыл. Не мог промолвить не слова. Этот взгляд был ему знаком. Его губы немного приоткрылись. Глаза тщательно изучали лицо напротив. Незаметно для себя, он встал, хотя по армейскому этикету, он уже должен был стоять, когда ему отдавали честь.

Она не ожидала, что он подойдет так близко. Румянец никак не хотел поддаваться воле хозяйки.

Он протянул руку к ее лицу. Ладонь прикрыла нижнюю часть, оставив лишь выразительные, но немного смущенные, фиолетовые глаза, которые тут же были отведены в сторону.

--Посмотри на меня,--скомандовал он.

Женщина с улыбкой наблюдала эту сцену, сидя за столом.

--Посмотри на меня! Это приказ!

Вот он. Тот самый взгляд. Тогда, подсвеченный яркостью пламени, сейчас он был наполнен неприязнью и гневом. К нему?

--Что ж. Раз Вы координатор, тогда я согласен.

Он убрал свою руку с ее теплого лица и отвернулся, как ни в чем не бывало.

Но к ее удивлению, он снова повернулся и отдал честь.

--Изак Жюль. Командир 3-ей дивизии военно-космических войск,--его губ коснулась кривая усмешка.—добро пожаловать, Habibi.

--

Все! Конец этого ваншотика. Habibi с арабского переводится, как «дорогой/дорогая».

Это альтернативная версия знакомства Изака и Шихо. Нам в сериале не удосужились рассказать, как их помолвили. Ясно было только одно, что это устроила мама Изака. За что ей аригато.

Идея родилась при прослушивании 30 секунд песни «Habibi», когда я гладила одежду. '''

Сис, это было написано для тебя .v

Kit2000 1.02.08


End file.
